1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil substrate structure, a substrate holding structure, and a switching power supply.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a conventional coil substrate structure is one comprising a first coil substrate having a primary transformer coil part, a second coil substrate having a secondary transformer coil part, and a transformer core for magnetically connecting the primary and secondary transformer coil parts to each other (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-38872). The first and second transformer coil parts in such a coil substrate structure are disposed on each other such that the primary and secondary transformer coil parts overlap each other as seen in the substrate thickness direction.
Known as a conventional substrate holding structure is one comprising a circuit substrate, a chassis mounted with the circuit substrate, components mounted on the circuit substrate, and a pressing member for pressing the mounted components to the chassis (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 01-139494).